A Night With a Gipsy
by OliviaJameson
Summary: Clementine seeks out guidance from the gorgeous gypsy Destiny.


_ I do not own the rights to this story or characters. It is purely fiction._

_Dr. Clementine Chasseur had always been an introvert. From the very beginning. As a child, she would stay in her room and doodle, read, and maybe listen to music. The doodles are what scared her mother the most; sketches of women kissing, getting married, and god forbid, holding hands. Her brother was the only one who really understood her. When Clem was down, he could tell, so he'd call her out of her room and they'd play war or even hide and seek._

_High school was hell for young Clementine, and the name-calling didn't help either. She was always so different and quiet. Mind you, she always had great grades, and her teachers loved her, but the peers hated her for it. Calling her names and doing the random, immature attacks that high schoolers do. But, no one knew that this young girl struggled with feelings for other women… thank god. But her older brother would always come to her aid. Clementine was beyond elated when she graduated. But, she still had no idea where she was going in life. That's when her brother came in and saved her… yet again._

_She enlisted in the Marine Corps after high school and it was a thrill. Not to mention her brother was standing by her side all the way. It was like playing war again. Clem knew that she needed an education, so while enlisted she took classes and got her degree. It made her feel somewhat complete. Then, she got the order to deploy._

_Yet again, her brother walked beside her; till her was killed by a mortar attack. Clementine was broken. Dead inside and all alone. When her service was done, she wandered the streets looking for jobs. That's when the Order of the Dragon called her. Clem's first "job" was to find a girl suspected of being a werewolf. She had always heard the tales of the fierce beasts, but when she stared into the young girls eyes, she took pity on her. But, it didn't hinder her from beating her to a pulp with a piece of bed frame. The only thing that she knew was, she was in with the Order._

_After two years of service, Clementine got orders to go to a small town called Hemlock Grove, with the front of a federal official. The Order had suspicions of werewolves dwelling among the residents, but they needed conformation. After a month there, Chasseur knew their suspicions were correct._

_Seeking guidance, Clementine went to the young gipsy, Destiny Rumaneck. At first glance, Chasseur's pulse raced and her palms became sweaty. Now remember, no one ever knew Clem's struggle with her sexuality. Not even her own brother. But seeing this drop dead gorgeous gipsy, with the most gentle eyes and stalwart voice, her desire arose._

_Clementine sat down at the table across from the gipsy, and Destiny looked at her. Reading her. "You're problems are more – internal," the gipsy coaxed. "You've started drinking more recently haven't you?" Clementine remained silent. "Just open your heart to me, and I can try and help you. I can help you try and find what you've been looking for."_

_"I can't trust myself. I've lost myself, and I can't hear God anymore."_

_"God? Oh, the 'Big G.' Not many people come for a reason like God."_

_Destiny grabbed her hands, delicately, as if not wanting to hurt Clem. Tracing her fingers over the lines, Chasseur's stomach was filled with knots. She hadn't felt human touch in years, and the feeling of this woman's skin on hers… indescribable. She watched as the brunette traced over her skin and when she stopped, she lifted her gaze to Destiny. "It's in every part of you," Destiny sighed. "You have been searching…"_

_"Please, tell me what you saw… what you felt. I need to know." At that moment, Destiny let her silk robe slide smoothly off her shoulders. Clementine laid her eyes upon the brunette's supple breasts, and back up her chest to her lips. Looking into her eyes, Destiny took Clementine's hand and placed it around her breast. Clem's breath caught and she cupped the soft, warm breast, feeling the gipsy's nipple harden. "Let me restore you," she whispered. Slowly, Destiny leaned in, their faces almost touching. Clem felt her breath on her cheek. Her heart began to race._

_They lingered in that space for what felt like hours. Finally, the brunette's hand slowly removed the exasperated girl's shoulders. As the shirt fell, Destiny closed the space between them, gently kissing Clem's lips. So soft and full. Clementine breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla and incense as they're lips entangled. Destiny's tongue danced over her lips… teasing her. Slowly, Clem slipped her tongue inside the beauty's mouth. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths, and the moans of ecstasy filled their throats._

_Destiny pulled away, and took her index and middle fingers in her mouth, wetting them. Not the Clem would need it. Destiny slowly placed her hand inside Clem's jeans and slide them inside the now soaking Clementine. Chasseur gasped as she felt the fingers toying with the inside of her. Destiny was so soft and gentle with it, as if not to frighten Clem. Instead, she pulled her fingers deeper inside herself. "Harder," she let out seductively. The pace quickened and the officer felt a flood of warmth through her body. She moaned as she began to reach her climax. Just then, Destiny stopped. "Let me have all of you," she said as she pulled Chasseur to the silk bed._

_Wrestling in the sheets, moans and screams filled the air. Each girl pleasured the other, and after they were finished, both their bodies and sheets with soak with sweat and each other's smooth liquid. Clem sat up, taken aback. Realizing what just happened, she quickly raced to put on her shirt and jeans. She stood, buttoning your jeans. "Thank you for your services." As she walked out of the door, Clem placed $500 on the side table, stating this – this was merely a service._

_But how she wanted more of the young gipsy. _


End file.
